Big Trouble
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: There’s trouble brewing & it’s big… (Love You Universe) (oneshot) (COMPLETE)


The doorbell rang. Nightwing called a time out and went to the monitor to see who it was. He didn't recognize the woman but it was just her by herself. "Star?!"

Starfire floated over, holding her back.

He put his hand on her baby bump. "Are you alright? Do you need to rest?"

"I am fine, Husband." She giggled. "I am merely watching you train."

He made a noise low in his throat. "Someone's at the door. Do you mind?"

She began floating. "Oh, yes! I would love to answer the door and greet a friend!"

"I'm sure she'll be your friend in no time." He rubbed her stomach.

She giggled lowly before zipping out quickly.

He smirked at her energy. He knew for a fact it came and went. "Alright, people! Back to work!"

**_pagebreakish_**

Starfire threw open the door with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. "Hello!"

The woman jerked back. "Hello."

"Are you in need of assistance, new friend?"

"Oh. Um… yes. I need your help." She straightened.

"What is your name, friend?" Starfire welcomed her into the tower.

"Renèe." The woman came inside.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, new friend, Renèe."

Renèe shook her hand. "Thank you."

"Please come upstairs. I will make you a cup of tea and we shall talk."

They went up to the common room and Starfire putted around the kitchen, making a glass of orange juice because Renèe said she didn't like tea.

Starfire came to the sofa with the juice and handed it over. "Now Friend Renèe, what is your dilemma?"

Renee sipped her juice for a second. "Aren't you married? I'd like to talk to your husband as well."

"Is it a marital issue?"

"No, it's a parenting issue. Someone's stolen my son."

Starfire could have fainted. To steal someone's child was horrendous. Then she was filled with righteous fury. How dare someone steal her new friend's child?! "I will return at once!"

Renèe nodded.

Starfire flew out, her eyes glowing dangerously. She made it to the gym and tried to calm herself before she went inside. She sought out her husband, who was watching Changeling and Kid Flash spar. "Husband Nightwing?!"

He turned. "Yeah, hold on!"

"I request your presence immediately!" She called out.

"Hang on, Star!"

"_Now!_" She screamed.

He flinched, thinking it was a mood-swing. "Take five, guys."

"Ooh! She's gonna get him." Kid Flash snickered.

Changeling rotated his shoulder. "Her hormones freak me out. How can someone so sweet turn so dark?"

Nightwing walked over to his wife. "Honey,-"

"I need you." She interrupted.

He blushed. "Star,-"

"No!" She waved him away. "New Friend Renèe needs us both. A fiend has stolen her child!"

"Whoa, what?!"

"Come! She needs to speak with us both!" She dragged him out.

**_pagebreakish_**

"Hello." Nightwing stuck his hand out. "Sorry about the sweat. We were training."

"It's no problem." Renèe shook his hand.

"So." He sat down next to Starfire. "Someone's stolen your child? Do you have any idea who it could have been? Have they called to request money? Have you spoken with the police?"

"No, I haven't spoken to the police. I'd rather leave them out of it."

"Why? Have you been contacted and ordered not to involve them?"

"Not exactly." Renèe hummed.

"Ma'am, we need all the information you can give us."

"I have a picture of the last time I was with my son." She reached for her purse.

"That's good." He held his hand out.

She gave it to him and waited.

Nightwing frowned. Though younger, the boy in the picture was clearly Christopher. "Is this a joke?"

"No." Renèe lifted her chin. "That's my son and I want him back."

Starfire took the picture. "I do not understand. Christopher was abandoned to the fire station. _You _abandoned him?!"

"I was a different person then. I couldn't take care of him. But I can now. And I want him back."

Starfire really felt faint now. This was Christopher's original mother and she wanted to take him away from her?!

"I think you should leave." Nightwing could see her panic.

"I think I deserve to see him." Renèe didn't move.

Nightwing looked at her incredulously. "You think you deserve to see him?!"

"He's mine!"

"You gave him away! To strangers! You deserve nothing!"

Renèe glared. "You don't know me! You don't know my life! What would you two know about raising a black baby?! A black _man_?! You're having your own baby so you should just give Christopher back to me now-!"

"That's not going to happen!" Nightwing bristled.

"Fine! You want to do this the hard way? We'll do it the hard way." Renèe shot up and stomped out.

Nightwing kissed the side of his wife's head before following to make sure Renèe left the tower.

Starfire leaned over her knees and wept. This couldn't be happening. Christopher was hers. She'd loved him from the moment she saw him. This couldn't be happening.


End file.
